Two-way communications are used in aquatic sports environments to communicate, for example, between a person water-skiing, and a person driving the boat that is pulling the skier. Another example of aquatic sports communications use would be between a first person on a first personal water craft, such as, for example, a Jet Ski® or Sea-Doo®, and a second person on either a second personal water craft, or on the beach. Another example of aquatic sports communications use would be between surfers, and/or between surfers and people on the beach.
People who are participating in aquatic sports, such as water-skiing, surfing, kayaking, rafting and the like, must often use their hands to keep their balance, and/or to hold on to a ski rope, surf board, steering handle bars, or the like. Consequently, the aquatic sports participant often does not have time to manipulate controls, such as keys, on a communications device or otherwise provide tactile input. Accordingly, a two-way communications device for aquatic sports is needed that does not always require manual contact to operate.
People who are participating in aquatic sports are often traveling at high speeds and may contact the water with high impact. For example, a water-skier who is towed behind a power boat often travels at 35 miles per hour. If a water skier loses control and falls off the skis, the water skier may impact the water at approximately 35 miles per hour or more. A personal watercraft operator who falls from the craft, depending on speed and trajectory, can experience tremendous aquatic pressure. Further, if the operator falls from the craft, the high impact of the operator hitting the water could shear bulky equipment from the operator's head, such as a headset, or from the operator's body, possibly causing injury. Consequently, a communications system is needed for aquatic sports participants that would not interfere with participation in the sport, including unexpected dismounts and recovery.
Aquatic sports participants need freedom of movement. For example, a surfer might be able to wear a headset of some sort while surfing. However, while the surfer is surfing, a headset can shift position due to the high activity of the surfer. Further, an aquatic sports participant needs to be able to concentrate on the sport without distractions or impairment, such as from communications wiring and connections surrounding or wrapping around any part of the anatomy. Therefore, a communications system is needed for aquatic sports participants that would allow freedom of movement and at the same time, would provide communications stability.
Further, aquatic sports participants are subjected to extremes in shock, vibration, noise and exposure to water. Accordingly, a communications system is needed for aquatic sports participants that would provide robust performance when exposed to such extremes.